Homewrecker
by redneckdetectiv
Summary: A song fic based on the season finale and Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson. A little AU, different ending than the show.


**I was listening to my ipod, and Homewrecker by Gretchen Wilson came on. I tend to think of them all as a family of sorts and it reminded me of the season finale (I feel like Beckett was kind of shocked by Gina showing up, so I did Lanie's point of view for this, because she is the easiest for me to write) so here is the result of my inspiration: **

**I don't own anything**

"See you in the fall?"

'_Well if I have anything to say about it my girl will not be waiting until fall to see him, unless she sends him away again. If she does I won't blame her but Gina, on the other hand, is going to regret getting in the middle of their struggling to form relationship. They would have kissed by now if she hadn't shown up and ruined everything.' _Lanie thought as she stormed out of the room she had been watching from with Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery.

**Well you're a real hot cookie with a new hairdo**

Does he really think that he can walk off with his ex-wife and leave Beckett standing there? He better think again, maybe Gina is a large chested blonde,

**Your high heel boots and your credit card**

She may be rich and able to afford the clothes Kate can only buy when they are on sale, but he knows Kate is gorgeous. There is a reason he stuck around. What is it with him and these blond girls? Doesn't he know how uncomfortable it makes Kate that he's always with the big chested, blonds?

**Long legs and a mini skirt**

Gina's just another one of those bimbos he hooks up with because they come on to him.

**Yeah you know what works and you work it hard**

She knew what she was doing. She was married to the man once, of course she knows what works to get her invited on a nice trip for the summer, and she can even pretend its work.

**You smile like such a lady innocent and sweet**

She may be able to make people think she's sweet and only doing it because they are still in love, or make people think it's just work, but I can see through that act.

**You drive the men folk crazy,  
But any girl can see  
You're just a  
Homewrecker**

All the people here are Kate's family. We may not all be blood relatives but we've got each others backs and would do anything for each other. Castle belongs here, with Kate; not in the Hamptons with his ex-wife. Hello is writer boy such a child that he doesn't realize that they divorced for a reason?

**I know what you're doin'  
You think you're gonna ruin what I got, But you're not**

Just because Kate isn't going to chase him right now, doesn't mean I won't. He's not going to break her heart and ruin this summer for her. If she is unhappy everyone else here will be too. He ain't gonna ruin the summer at this prescient.

**Yeah you little go getter  
I'll teach you a lesson**

I can't hurt writer boy, Kate will want to deal with him on her own, but that doesn't mean I won't allow myself some freedom with Gina.

_Lanie wasn't planning to go through this all in her head, Gina needed to know where she stood and what she had just done._

**If you get to messin' with my man  
You don't stand a chance**

"Castle has been shadowing Beckett for longer than he was married to you. Do you really think you have a chance with him? He obviously loves her and just didn't realize that he had a chance with her.

**No, you're just a homewrecker**

****But now you're here, and you're in the way.

**I'm sure you waited for a long, long time  
To find a man like mine**

You had your shot with him, you divorced him. He isn't yours anymore, he is Kate's now.

**But honey you're too late**

She's fallen hard for him, and he is in head over heels in love with her. Just because he's in shock, and she's afraid of being rejected, doesn't mean I won't personally straighten out this mess.

**So before you go and make your move  
Maybe me and you should get a few things straight  
There's two ways we can do this  
I'll let you decide  
You can take it somewhere else or we can take it outside you little homewrecker**

So you can leave, or I can make you leave, but you ain't stayin' here. You've already done enough damage but I think it's time you left, because if you don't I'll have to make you.

**Now honey I'm a Christian, But if you keep it up  
I'm gonna go to kickin' your pretty little butt**

I'd hate to hurt you, but you know I could get away with it. My friends are the cops but they would be right behind me."

**Is that clear enough?**

Apparently not because Gina backed up as Lanie kept getting closer and closer to her while yelling, she glanced between Castle and Kate, then back at Lanie before saying, "come on Rick, we are going to be stuck in traffic all night."

Now that pissed Lanie off, grabbing Gina's arm she yanked her away from Castle, getting ready to take her out, when Ryan, Esposito, and the Captain came over, ready to keep things from getting to out of hand, or to help Lanie if the felt inclined to do so.

"Lanie, stop." Beckett said quietly, thinking she should have said something sooner.

"No, she's gone and made me mad now, she's gonna get what she deserves."

Gina turned around and fled the building while Lanie was distracted, and Beckett and Castle decided to go to Remy's to talk. They needed to sort out what had happened that night; he didn't even know she had broken it off with Demming yet, and where they were going to go from there.

After sitting at Remy's till closing they decided to take a walk so they could keep talking even though they had dealt with the big issues and were now just enjoying each others company. Beckett felt her phone buzz, and pulled it out to see a new message.

From: Lanie

_Do I need to go after writer boy too?_

She typed out a quick reply.

_No, we're good :)_

They still had issues to sort through, but they were headed in the right direction. Beckett knew he was her one and done, and it would only get better from here.


End file.
